Many chemicals or devices have been made to trap and/or kill flies. The present invention features a novel fly repellent system. The system repels flies and helps to rid the area of the flies. The system features a water-filled bowl that hangs (e.g., from a ceiling). The bowl reflects light, which annoys flies and repels them.